


The Rumor Mill

by greenieboy



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: “Leanne worked quickly, making up believable lies about a boy her mom knew from church that worked as a file clerk at a law firm downtown, who didn’t even exist. Judy was so excited for her, eating up every detail like she was dying for more. Leanne felt just awful for lying, but she knew that this could be a perfect segway to ask about Judy’s, and then eventually Violet’s, love life.“A new girl is tasked with getting the tea on Miss Newstead.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not beta. this is a lot longer than i planned on it being so lmao sorry

Violet Newstead had a hickey.

The entire office had noticed it. The CEO had power strutted her way through the bullpen that morning, head held high, with a deep purple mark just above the collar of her shirt. Maria speculated that Violet was seeing one of the new guys in Marketing. Margaret assumed it from a one night stand. Kathy thought Violet was still seeing Joe. Everyone had their own theory and conspiracy, but no one had a shred of evidence to back their claims. Nobody knew anything for certain. Not even Doralee, who claimed she didn’t know squat about Violet’s current love life. Diane said she found it hard to believe that Doralee was so in the dark. Everyone had to agree. Something was up, and the women of the office were going to get to the bottom of it. Maria devised a plan over her break with Paula, who then spread the idea to Kathy, who hopped onto the phone with Kelly, who shared the plot in a hushed whisper to Gina, who would later tell Margaret at the xerox machine. It wasn’t long before the entire female staff was muttering about it, beside Judy and Doralee. Maria had decided someone - probably a plucky new girl - would ask Judy, Violet’s closest friend. The two spent almost all their time together, from lunch breaks to weekends, even vacations a couple of times. Judy had to know _something_ about Violet’s mystery lover

Leanne was the plucky newbie tasked with asking Judy what she knew.

She had only been at Consolidated for a little less than a month, but she was a hard worker and dedicated to her job. The girls designated her for the job because Judy had trained her and taken a liking to her from day one. Leanne wanted to know about the CEO’s love life (as well as how on earth she got a hickey that dark) as much as the next girl, but her stomach churned at the thought of asking Judy. The woman was so sweet and gentle, it felt like taking advantage of a princess or something. But Maria and Diane had given her a look to _make a move_ before lunch started, and Leanne knew she was expected to follow through. She spat out a breath mint into the trash can by her desk, downing the cold remnants of her morning coffee and rising from her desk. Judy was in the break room, making her usual cup of jasmine tea. She was wearing a high collar blouse Leanne had never seen before, and it seemed just a little too big on her. It looked more like something Violet might wear, but it did look nice on Judy. Maybe it was just an old shirt from the back of her closet. Leanne was stalling now.

“Hiya Judy,” said Leanne, and she cringed at just how high and pitchy her voice sounded.

“Oh, hi Leanne,” Judy said brightly, stirring sugar into her tea as she cast a smile to Leanne. “How’s your day been?”

Leanne crossed to the coffee pot, taking it up with a shaky hand and pouring some into her mug. “It’s been pretty alright, nothing to write home about,” she replied, as nonchalant as she could muster. Judy sent an off look her way.

“Are you feeling alright, Leanne? You look rather pale.” Judy looked terribly concerned, and Leanne had an anxious feeling that she was about to be found out. She racked her brain for a lie, biting her lower lip. She inhaled.

“Yeah, I’m just fine,” she said, her voice trembling. _God damn it._ “I’ve uh… got a date tonight.” _Smooth, real smooth Leanne._

Judy grinned, squealing as she placed her hands on Leanne’s shoulders and shook her. “That’s so exciting! You’ve got to tell me everything! How did you meet them?” _Here we go..._

Leanne worked quickly, making up believable lies about a boy her mom knew from church that worked as a file clerk at a law firm downtown, who didn’t even exist. Judy was so excited for her, eating up every detail like she was dying for more. Leanne felt just awful for lying, but she knew that this could be a perfect segway to ask about Judy’s, and then eventually Violet’s, love life. That improv class had been worth the twenty bucks. She told Judy about _William_ in detail; his hair color, his eye color, how tall he was, how well dressed he was, how funny and smart and charming and handsome and romantic he was. Leanne was practically describing the ideal leading man in a romance novel, but Judy seemed to buy it. At least for now. Judy listened and nodded as Leanne went on, sipping her tea and asking question after question. She was a very attentive listener. Leanne grew fearful Judy would notice something amiss with the wonderful William. She hadn’t said anything outlandish yet.

“He sounds simply perfect, Leanne,” sighed Judy, cupping her cheek with her free hand.

Leanne nodded, trying to look dreamy. “He sure is,” she sighed, mirroring Judy. She cast a sideways glance to Violet’s office. She inhaled before cracking a larger than life smile on her face. “Tell me about your love life, Judy. I just know you’ve got fellas lined up to the post office, don’t you?”

Judy blushed, waving her off. “Not at all,” she said simply.

Leanne frowned. “Oh come on! I refuse to believe you aren’t seeing anybody,” she pressed, nudging Judy. “A woman like you is too beautiful to be single.”

Judy’s blush deepened. “Well I-“ she hesitated, chewing her nail. “I have been seeing _someone.”_ Leanne grinned, nodding in hopes that Judy would continue. The woman fiddling with the collar of her shirt. “We’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks now, but we’re still a bit low-key. I - I do really like being together, though.”

“How’d you meet him?” Asked Leanne. Her plan was working somehow. She felt like a true genius.

Judy giggles nervously. “We met here, actually.”

Leanne gasped. “You’re dating someone at the office?” She tried not to be so loud, but she was downright shocked nonetheless. Judy never struck her as the type for office dating.

Judy shushed her, cheeks beet red now. “Well, yes, but it isn’t… I mean, it’s not -“ Leanne watched Judy bite her lip, sipping her tea. “It isn’t what you would think.” Leanne nodded silently, processing. She had to ask about Violet, now. She was worried she had made Judy too uncomfortable, but there was no backing down after all the work she had put in. She honestly felt like she needed to go out and find a boy named William who worked as a file clerk just to ask him on a date. She didn’t even like boys. Schooling her features, Leanne glanced at Judy.

“You know, I don’t know anything about Miss Newstead,” she said cautiously. Judy raised an eyebrow. “I mean, you know the gossip mill around this place. I guess - well you know… it’s just strange that there isn’t much gossip about her.”

Judy nodded. “She’s a private person.”

Leanne nodded as well. “I guess so,” she said. She cleared her throat, looking around them very obviously as she leaned into Judy, speaking lowly. “You know, Maria pointed out to me this morning that…” She lowered her voice even more. “Miss Newstead has a hickey.”

Judy’s eyes shot open, and she looked almost embarrassed for a second. “She has _a what?”_ She asked softly.

“A hickey,” replied Leanne. “Right about the collar of her shirt.” She gestured with her hand. Judy covered her mouth, eyebrows raised, but she said nothing. Leanne grew anxious. “It’s just crazy, isn’t it? I just wonder who she’s seeing…”

Judy took a long drink of tea. “It is crazy,” she said finally.

Leanne squinted at her. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything, would you?”

“Me? Oh no, no - not at all. Not one bit. I didn’t even know she had a… _hickey.”_ Judy looked squeamish, as if she were squirming under Leanne’s observations. Maybe she was a little prudish. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Judy just seemed… the type. Leanne wasn’t judging.

“Well, maybe you could ask her,” Leanne suggested.

“Me?” Questioned Judy.

Leanne nodded. “You two are close aren’t you? You guys have lunch together just about everyday.”

Judy shook her head. “Yes but that… I don’t know if I could do that.”

Leanne shrugged, trying not to seem like she cared at all. “Don’t worry about it, Judy. I was just making suggestions.” Leanne did care, though. A lot. She feared coming back empty handed would get her excluded from hearing all the gossip. She couldn’t handle that; gossip was how she made it through her day. Maria could be ruthless when it came to her plans not working out. Leanne glanced at Judy, who was chewing her nail again.

“I’ll um… see if I can ask her, but…” Judy murmured nervously. “I - can’t guarantee an answer.”

Leanne smiled, shrugging again. “Oh that’s fine, I’m just being nosy.” _I’m trying not to get kicked out of the gossip mill._ Judy smiled in return.

“I’d better get back to my desk. I need to finish up some work before lunch.” Leanne nodded as Judy walked off with her tea, disappearing into the sea of the bullpen. She finally drank from her coffee mug, now lukewarm. That… had gone better than she expected it to. And the possibility of Judy actually telling her caused excitement to bubble up in her chest. Leanne skipped to her desk, covertly watching Judy until she rose from her seat once their lunch break began. The woman entered Violet’s office, closing the door behind herself. Leanne felt on edge the entirety of lunch. She eventually went with Rosie, another new girl, downstairs to get a sandwich, spending her entire hour and a half gossiping with the girl about Violet and her hickey. She felt so sure she was going to get an answer from Judy. There was no way she wouldn’t. Maria joined them not long after, asking about what new information Leanne had managed to get. She was pleased that Leanne had gotten Judy to consider asking Violet.

Lunch felt like it went by in slow motion, and finally Leanne was traveling back up in the elevator to their floor. She sat at her desk and noticed Judy’s was still empty. That was odd. Usually Judy was the first one back from lunch as she was coming from Violet’s office. However, she wasn’t at her desk now. Leanne stared, puzzled at that. She shook her head, returning to her typewriter and the file she had neglected in favor of talking up Judy. She grew bored of working and waiting for Judy to appear, deciding to break a diet rule and have a soda from the break room. She was tossed up between coca-cola and root beer when Judy finally emerged from Violet’s office, adjusting her shirt collar haphazardly. She caught Leanne’s eye from across the bullpen, making her way to the break room. She walked with a pep in her step and a grin plastered on her face. She _knew_ something.

“Afternoon, Judy,” said Leanne, finally choosing to buy a root beer. “You seem chipper.”

Judy blushed. “Well, Violet erm… _surprised_ … me with lunch.”

Leanne smiled. “How sweet of her!” Judy nodded, rocking back and forth on her feet. Leanne glanced at her, cocking a brow at the woman. “Is there something you wanted to tell me?”

Judy startled before smiling nervously. “Oh yes,” she said softly, cheeks slowly growing redder and redder. “I asked Violet about her… _hickey…”_ Leanne nodded, trying not to betray just how excited she was to hear what Judy had learned. Clearing her throat, Judy glanced around, saying, “Well, she told me… that she’s been seeing someone lately.”

Leanne gasped. “No way,” she said, grinning. “Who?”

Judy waved her off, smiling. “Oh, she didn’t tell me that. She said it’s still a very new relationship.”

Leanne huffed. She wondered if this would be enough for Maria. It would, right? “That’s so exciting. I guess love is in the air,” Leanne commented.

Judy sighed dreamily. “It must be.” She turned to leave, casting a smile over her shoulder. Leanne noticed something on Judy’s face.

“Judy,” Leanne called out. The woman stopped. “You have a smudge of lipstick on your chin.” Judy blushed, reaching for a napkin and wiping it away as she walked off toward her desk. Maria entered the break room not long after.

“What did you get?” She asked. Leanna hadn’t heard her, though, as she stood silently, suddenly putting two and two together. She thought about Judy adjusting her shirt collar, and wiping away lipstick, and the blush staining her cheeks as she spoke to Leanne... about Violet? _Oh my god._ “Leanne?”

Leanne jerked, snapping her head up to meet Maria’s gaze. She made a decision in a second. “Nothing,” she said softly. “I uh… got nothing.” Maria huffed, turning on her heel. Leanne exhaled, bending to retrieve the soda pop from the vending machine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nooo beta. i wasn’t even planning to do a part two but also leanne is just so amazing

Had it been hard to survive the Consolidated workplace without gossip? Yes, absolutely it had been. But did it feel worth it that Leanne had figured out something the other girls would never even suspect? Well… a little. Judy and Violet were very obviously dating one another, but Leanne supposed it was only obvious to her because she herself dated the fairer sex. Everyone else was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to get the scoop on Violet as the weeks went by. The CEO was certainly not ashamed to walk into the office, proudly sporting a hickey (or two, like that one time) on her neck. It sent the girls in the office into panic, but for Leanne, it only made her wonder how sweet, shy, innocent Judy was capable of doing such things to her partner. And while Leanne was no longer involved in the gossip, she did love to hear all the outlandish theories the girls were coming up with. It wasn’t as if they were very quiet about their conspiracies, and Rosie was kind enough to relay everything to her once they were off the clock. They were fast friends, and Leanne honestly appreciated Rosie’s double agent work. She had kept from telling the girl her revelation for a while, unsure if she could trust the girl. Then Rosie had mentioned something about an ex girlfriend, and Leanne had spilled the beans on Judy and Violet with her next breath. Rosie had laughed, asserting she had suspicions about the two women.

But it was _glaringly_ obvious. Judy and violet weren’t fooling anybody. They arrived at work at the same thing, took lunch breaks together daily, occasionally wore articles of clothing that belonged to the other, that sort of stuff. And, well… Leanne had seen Judy kiss Violet one evening, perhaps a half hour after five, when they were preparing to leave work together. The door to the CEO’s office had been just barely cracked enough for Leanne to catch a glimpse of the affectionate gesture. They were pretty lucky she was the only girl left on the floor at the time. Who knows how fast word would have travelled if it had been Diane instead of herself. Leanne felt as though she were the one in charge of keeping the relationship between Judy and Violet a secret. She kept an ear out in the break room, always nervous that the girls would somehow stumble onto Judy and Violet’s trail.

She was stirring creamer into her coffee as she listened to Kathy and Beth gossip. God what she wouldn’t give to join in. They were talking about Shelley in accounting, who had said Trina in Finances told Marnie from the filing room that Violet was seeing Joseph from Marketing. Leanne wanted to roll her eyes. It was getting ridiculous; the girls were reaching for straws at this point and it was getting out of hand. How much longer until Violet or Judy (or, God forbid, Doralee) caught wind of all of this. Leanne was very slightly intimidated by Doralee. God knows what the woman would do if she found out that the entire female staff was gossiping about her two best friends. Leanna shuddered.

“Did I tell you what Miles told me the other day?” Asked Beth.

“Miles from upstairs?” Questioned Kathy.

Beth shook her head. “No, Miles from security.” Kathy gasped. “Anyway, he told me that he was planning to ask Judy on a date.”

“No!” Exclaimed Leanne suddenly, dropping her spoon with a loud clank, and she instantly regretted her outburst. Kathy and Beth gave her very inquisitive looks, and she felt herself cringe. God damn it, she just was a lovely idiot, wasn’t she. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. It’s just that…” Oh god, she shouldn’t. But Leanne knew personally that Miles from security wouldn’t take too nicely to Judy rejecting him; Rosie had denied his advances just the other week with not-so fantastic backlash. “Judy told me... she’s seeing somebody.”

Beth and Kathy’s jaws dropped. And just like that, Leanne was welcomed back into the gossip circle. That was when the lying started. It was a bad idea from the start, but Leanne had really only been trying to watch out for Judy. Rosie thought nothing but trouble would come from all this, and Leanne had to agree. But she also had to keep the gossip circle blissful unaware. So she sprinkled little white lies into conversations, about the “man” Judy was seeing. They were hardly lies; truthfully, Leanne was just describing Violet as more masculine. And everyone had abandoned Violet’s love life in favor of Judy’s. She was an angel with a heart of gold, and just about everyone was dying to know who had caught her eye. Leanne was the golden girl in the hot seat, but she wanted to watch the backs of fellow queers.

“I think you ought to stop,” said Rosie, after work one day. They were out at a bar, on a date. Rosie had asked her out weeks ago, after catching a glimpse of the lesbian pride patch Leanne hid in her wallet. They had started their romance solidly, but Rosie was swiftly becoming irritated by the gossiping. “It’s only a matter of time before Judy catches wind of these little lies.” Leanne opened her mouth to retaliate and claim she wasn’t really lying, but Rosie gave her a look. “Lea, I get that we know more than we let on, but you can’t keep doing this. I don’t know what you have to gain, but it’s got to stop.” Rosie cupped Leanne’s cheek then, and kissed her softly in their corner booth hidden away from the world, and Leanne felt herself shrink. She didn’t feel brave enough to tell Rosie about why she was lying. Why she felt so compelled to keep Judy and Violet’s relationship a secret. So she nodded and swore she wouldn’t lie anymore. Except it was too late. Judy hadn’t caught wind of all the gossip, but… Violet had.

Maria warned her before work, that Violet was going to call her into that office and _have a chat with her._ Leanne felt like preemptively turning in a two week’s notice, or clearing her desk. But she sat down at her typewriter and stared at the keys, anxiety filling her up like hot air. Judy had waved to her that morning, grinning brightly and wearing a blouse that Violet had worn only a week and a half ago. Leanne tried to smile back, but her stomach felt too sick for that. She was pretty sure she _grimaced_ back. Then, Doralee was at her desk, asking if she had a second to talk to Violet. Leanne could feel everyone’s eyes on her, and she softly agreed and rose from her chair, following Doralee across the bullpen to Violet’s office. Her vision felt like it was blurring, and Leanne was starting to see black spots. Her heart was pounding in her throat, almost choking her. She had really fucked up now, hadn’t she? Violet was working on a file when Leanne entered the office, pen scribbling on paper. Then she looked up, met Leanne’s eyes, and gestured for her to sit. Leanne did so, trying not to jump as the door closed behind her.

“Sorry, just let me finish this,” said Violet, her deep voice piercing the silence. Leanne had never heard Violet’s voice so clearly before; it scared her a little bit. She nodded, saying nothing and focusing her energy on not wringing her hands like a guilty child. Except she was guilty. She just wasn’t a child. Violet eventually put the cap on her pen and dropped it onto her desk, dark eyes meeting Leanne’s. “How are you, Leanne?”

“I - I’m well,” Leanne replied, but her voice made her sound like she was dying from her third battle with pneumonia.

Violet nodded. “I think you know what I need to discuss with you.” Leanne nodded in return. _Oh god, oh god, oh god._ She could feel pressure building at the base of her throat, slowly working it’s way up. She tried to swallow it down, but it only climbed higher. Violet cleared her throat. “I know gossiping about coworkers can be a very easy trap to fall into, but-“

“I know about you and Judy!” Leanne said suddenly, effectively cutting Violet off. The CEO stared at her incredulously, and it occurred to Leanne in that moment that saying this to Violet could be misconstrued as blackmail. She shuffled in her seat, feeling like a jackass. “I - I figured out you two were dating pretty quick, and then I heard that Miles from security wanted to ask Judy out, and I don’t know if you know him very well, Miss Newstead, but he’s not the nicest fella in the building - hell ask Rosie. So I said that Judy told me she was seeing someone because she _had_ told me, but I didn’t tell them it was _you,_ and then I got nervous that everyone would figure you two out and it would be my fault that your relationship got exposed, so I started making stuff up about who was Judy seeing to keep them from-“

Violet started chuckling. It was a soft sound at first, slowly growing louder and louder until Violet was laughing at the poor girl. Leanne remained stiff, watching her boss cackle in her seat. The woman wiped under her eye, still laughing. “Boy, you are something, kid,” said Violet, smiling. Leanne had never seen her smile up close before. It was a lot more welcoming than her stern face. “I appreciate what you were trying to do for me and Judy, but it’s not necessary. We’re big girls.”

Leanne nodded, eyes cast down. “I know, but… the gossip can be ruthless around here.”

Violet raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I’m very aware.” She glanced out the window, pursing her lips before looking back to Leanne. She exhaled deeply, still smiling. “I’m gonna keep you in here for a bit longer, alright? And when you get back out there, just… pretend that I really chewed you out, and that I won’t be so merciful to the next person I catch spreading gossip around the office. Got it?” Leanne nodded, her shoulders sagging. So Miss Newstead was a softie after all. Maybe it was Judy’s doing. She would have to apologize to Judy for all this. No doubt she knew about all the gossip but was too sweet to be confrontational.

“Thank you, Miss Newstead,” Leanne murmured softly after a beat of silence.

“Don’t thank me kid,” replied Violet easily. “You were just looking out for your own.” Leanne’s cheeks went bright red at that comment, and Violet laughed at her. “You think you’re the only one who notices these things, kid? Judy’s been telling me about you and Rosie for weeks now.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if u enjoyed this. find me on tumblr @ bernly


End file.
